


Interrupted

by ab-insula-Avalonia (AurumCalendula)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Down to Agincourt, Fanwork of Fanwork, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/ab-insula-Avalonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for Seperis' <i>Down to Agincourt</i> series</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Redo of this: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5216690

 

The Game of God, Chapter 2

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted here: http://ab-insula-avalonia.deviantart.com/art/Interrupted-grayscale-594653520


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a grayscale version

 

The Game of God, Chapter 2

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted here: http://ab-insula-avalonia.deviantart.com/art/Interrupted-grayscale-594653520


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...and yet another version

 

 

 

The Game of God, Chapter 2

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted here: http://ab-insula-avalonia.deviantart.com/art/Interrupted-version-4-607399408


End file.
